


Running Through Dreams

by Fierce Athlete (ClockworkFlames), Veletrix



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, F/M, Gore, I will fucking carry this entire ship on my back by myself if I must, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not all chapters link up, Rejection, Romance, Tight Spaces, Trigger Warnings will be placed in each chapter as needed, Unrequited Love, lots of different scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/pseuds/Fierce%20Athlete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veletrix/pseuds/Veletrix
Summary: Just a bunch of Meg/Quentin drabbles, one-shots, etc. that I've written. Some were written with Veletrix in mind so might as well make them a co-creator, right? I dragged them into this hell with me. I just want to keep all these stories in one place on here so I can read them when I feel like.I know it seems like an odd ship but maybe come & check it out? I promise it's cute.---Chapter 3 Excerpt:“How am I supposed to stop crying when you look like this? You should’ve saved yourself, Meg,” he mumbled, a frown set on his face, “Why have you always been like this? Putting yourself before others? So stupid…”It always had been like that, huh? She’d always died to make sure her friends made it out alive. Back then, it had been with the knowledge that she’d come back alive. There would be no coming back this time if she died and yet Meg still didn’t regret her actions. Trying to put on a small smile for Quentin, she said, “Cause I can handle it and you’re too soft. I swear you’d get a bruise if I hit you with a pillow too hard.”“Shut up,” Quentin snorted, letting out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a laugh and sob.





	1. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection is bittersweet and difficult to move on from. It's always nice to have someone to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Entity AU

Lean On Me

 

"I don’t like being stared at."

“I know,” she hummed, her eyes still not leaving him. With her head resting in his lap, the ginger kept staring up at Quentin while he tried to focus on something. The two had come out to the woods near her house to relax. It was a common thing they did together when the stress of college got to be too much. Today was different though. It was a Saturday and he wasn’t stressing over college yet Meg couldn’t figure out what the issue was.

“If you know I don’t like being stared at, why won’t you stop?” he grumbled, bringing a hand down to cover her eyes. Frowning a bit, the athlete moved a hand to grab his wrist. Taking his hand away from her eyes, her eyes met his as she moved it to her lips. Pressing a small kiss against the palm of her hands, Meg seemed unbothered, “You know why.”

Unsure of how to respond for a moment, he sighed before pulling his beanie down to cover his eyes. Letting Meg keep hold of his hand, Quentin finally responded, “You know that I don’t see you like that, Meg.”

“I know. I told you that I accepted that already. Just because you rejected my feelings, it doesn’t mean I’m going to hate you,” she was quick to answer, slowly beginning to piece together what was going on. After a moment, she added, “As long as you’re happy, I don’t mind staying as friends. You said you were fine with that too. I can’t just force my feelings for you to disappear though, it takes time.”

“I know, I know…”

Meg hesitated, realizing the frown was still there on his face. Releasing his hands, she softly asked, “Am… Am I making things awkward for you? I’d understand if you wanted to cut ties.”

“No no no, that’s not it at all!” Quentin spewed out, quick to find her hand despite the fact that his eyes were still covered. Squeezing her hand tightly, he finally forced out his words, “I’m sorry. It’s not fair that I’m taking things out on you even though you have no idea what happened. I… Um…”

There was silence for a moment before Meg noticed that there were wet spots beginning to show on Quentin’s beanie. Realizing he was hiding his eyes while he cried, she was quick to sit up. Pushing his beanie off his head, Meg’s hands came up to cup his cheeks before she wiped at the insomniac’s tears with her thumbs. Pulling him close, she hugged him as he buried his face against her shoulder, “Remember that guy I told you about? Well, I finally got the nerve to go and confess to him today but… He thought we were a thing so he’d already started dating someone else. He’d never even thought to consider me that way, how messed up is that?”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Meg mentally cursed herself. So it was inadvertently her fault, huh? If Quentin knew she was blaming herself, he’d be sure to scold her. Maybe things would work out better if they stopped hanging out as often? He’d said he wanted things to stay the same despite her confession though.

“Stop that…” he mumbled, hugging her back.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking so loud,” Quentin grumbled, finally looking back at her. His eyes were a bit red from crying yet he seemed to be feeling alright, “You’re like an open book sometimes, I swear. It’s not your fault so stop blaming yourself.”

“But I-!”

“But nothing. It’ll be fine. Plenty of other fish in the sea, yeah? At least, that’s what you said when I…”

“Yeah,” she sighed, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from his eyes. Flashing a small smile, Meg found herself glad that her words had given him a little bit of hope for the future. They might not have helped her out when he’d rejected her but they were helping him through his rejection. Grabbing his beanie, the ginger fixed Quentin’s hair before putting his beanie back in place, “There are plenty of fish in the sea. You’ll find the one, no need to rush.”


	2. Lips and Lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tight spaces make for intimate places.

Lips and Lockers

 

These lockers weren’t meant for two yet they’d had to improvise. That damned lullaby had been closing in on them and there was only one place to hide. It was rather cramped, legs tangled together and chests nearly touching. Her hands were trapped between them, palms pressed to his chest in hopes of keeping him upright. His arms were surrounding her, hands against the wall behind her so that he could stay upright. Quentin was slouched over so that his head wouldn’t touch the top of the locker, meaning that his face was already close to her own.

“Is it bad i really want to kiss you right now?”

As he spoke, the athlete could feel his breath ghost along her skin. Meg was certain that his words had caused her to flush red, ocean eyes growing wide as she stared up at him. Thank god it was so hard to see in these lockers or else she might never live this down. Unsure of how to respond to the insomniac at first, she finally whispered, “Yes, absolutely terrible.”

Here they were, trapped in a closet and hiding from Freddy yet the moment was somehow so intimate. Perhaps it was the heartfelt words or her racing heartbeat but Meg found herself doing something stupid. Pushing herself onto her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his in the dark of that tiny hiding spot.


	3. Crash & Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't put themselves in harm's way to protect the one they love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Entity AU
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Car Accident  
> Eye Trauma  
> Hospital

Crash & Burn 

 

“Hey, watch out!”

Hearing the shout, Meg paused in her conversation with Quentin to take in their surroundings. Glancing towards the road, she was quick to pick up on the car that had seemingly lost control. He was standing closer to the road and apparently was too engulfed in their conversation to realize what was going on. There was a smile plastered on his face as he continued to ramble about how his college courses had gone today. Worrying about his safety, the athlete knew she had to protect her friend and that precious smile of his.

They’d both suffered at the Entity’s hands, there was no need for him to suffer more.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Quentin by the wrist and yanked him away from the road. Shoving him towards the nearby storefront, Meg didn’t have the chance to move as she heard the car crash. While the vehicle didn’t hit her, it had smashed into the lamppost nearby. Crumbling under the force of the blow, glass shattered and the post tumbled over quickly. Meg barely had a chance to bring up her arms in hopes of guarding herself before the metal slammed her into the sidewalk and kept her pinned.

Crying out in pain, the ginger couldn’t move as she laid there with her eyes closed. Her arms and face had been showered with glass from the light post while her chest had the everpresent weight of metal against it. She felt heavy, everything did. All Meg wanted to do was take a nap.

Why had she been out today? God, she couldn’t even remember what she’d been doing a few minutes ago. Certainly she’d been out for a good reason. Grocery shopping? Had… Had she gone to get groceries? Her head was throbbing, an intensity stuck right behind her eyes that simply wouldn’t go away. Stuck on her back, she groaned as she felt hands come up to touch her face.

“You idiot, oh god. Just… Just hold on, okay?! It’s gunna be fine, we’ve lived through worse. C’mon Meg, say something. You gotta stay awake.”

Ah, that’s right. Quentin. He was here, of course he was. They had been going to grab some food since they’d gotten back grades from their last exams and had done well. Leaning into his touch for a moment, the ginger struggled to open her eyes. While she was able to open one, the other was simply too painful to try and force open, “Quin… Hey, don’t cry.”

Unable to move her arms, the athlete sighed as she was forced to simply stare at her friend crying. Tears hit her face as his shaky fingers continued to trace her face. it was as if Quentin was trying to convince himself that she was actually there and still breathing. After everything in the Entity’s world, she could understand this. To see her this injured must’ve forced him to remember those damned trials.

“How am I supposed to stop crying when you look like this? You should’ve saved yourself, Meg,” he mumbled, a frown set on his face, “Why have you always been like this? Putting yourself before others? So stupid…”

It always had been like that, huh? She’d always died to make sure her friends made it out alive. Back then, it had been with the knowledge that she’d come back alive. There would be no coming back this time if she died and yet Meg still didn’t regret her actions. Trying to put on a small smile for Quentin, she said, “Cause I can handle it and you’re too soft. I swear you’d get a bruise if I hit you with a pillow too hard.”

“Shut up,” Quentin snorted, letting out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a laugh and sob.

She was in the hospital for several days. The lamppost had bruised her badly, both internally and externally. Her ribs were bruised but none had been broken. During the accident, the shattered glass had cut up her arms and face. Several of them had required stitched but there was one thing the doctors couldn’t fix - her right eye. Despite her best efforts, bringing up her arms hadn’t guarded her face enough. A small sliver of glace had been able to piece her eye, destroying its sight. While the eye didn’t need to be removed, she’d never be able to see out of it again.

It was a small price to pay in order to save her friend. Quentin thought otherwise though.

“How are you going to run anymore? Your vision is going to be impaired and-! And-!”

“Quin please, it’s just an eye. My sense of balance and depth perception will be off for a while but I’ll learn to adapt to it. It’s just one eye, I’m not blind. You’re worrying so much but I’m not even bothered by it,” she soothered, reaching out to grab his hand. Pulling Quentin towards her hospital bed, the ginger smiled, “I’m just glad you’re safe. The doctors said I should be able to leave today so let’s go eat tonight. Okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah, alright,” Quentin responded, trying his best to calm down. Taking off his beanie, he struggled to get it onto her head with only one hand. By the time he’d successfully done it, her hair was a mess, “Next time you do something stupid like that, I’m locking you up in your room for the next year.”


	4. Patching You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep it together, keep your hands steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Gore  
> Guts  
> Stitches

Patching You Up

 

“I-is that my blood?”

Staring down at her shirt for a moment, Meg realized that the bottom half had practically been dyed red with blood. Biting her bottom lip, her eyes met his as she kept pressure on the slash that sliced across his stomach. Shaking her head, she was quick to lie, “Most of it is mine. I got injured a lot earlier on. Don’t worry, you’re gunna be fine.”

Reaching for Quentin’s medkit, she threw it open and dug through it. Finding a needle and thread, the athlete held a breath as she glanced back at the wound. Freddy had gotten the insomniac really good, the slash oozing blood. In all honesty, she was a bit surprised that his guts weren’t spilling out. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she realized she’d have to give him stitches. If she didn’t, there was no way in hell he’d stand a chance of surviving.

Healing had never been her strong suit though.

Ignoring any protest, Meg pulled off her shirt and twisted it tightly. Practically shoving the upper half of her shirt into his mouth, she commented, “Bite down on this. It’s the only thing I have and you need to keep quiet.”

Once that was done, she pushed up his clothes so she could get a good look at the gash. Grabbing a small cloth from the medkit, she poured hydrogen peroxide onto it before wiping down the wound. She was sure it burned but it was all she could do to make sure it wouldn’t get infected. Grabbing the needle and thread, she took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking hands.

This had to be done. It had to be.

Straddling Quentin’s legs so that he wouldn’t be able to flail them around, Meg got to work on stitching him up. She was careful as she did so, making sure to be quick yet efficient. The longer she took, the worse the pain would be. Ignoring the disgusting sensation of piercing flesh, her eyes never left the wound. It went from one hip to the other, a large crescent shape that obviously would have gut Quentin if it had been any deeper.

Was that luck or torture? Meg honestly wasn’t sure.

Ending the stitches, she was quick to pull it tight so it would stay together. Cutting the thread and tying it off, Meg took note of all the bruises left from piercing his flesh with the needle. Wiping her forehead with her arm, the ginger glanced up at Quentin and brought a hand to his cheek. Lightly patting his cheek, she stared him down, “Stay with me, we’re almost done. You’re gunna be okay.”

Her hands were soaked with blood at this point, all of it his. Ignoring the bloody handprint she’d left on his cheek, Meg wiped her hands off on her leggings before turning back to grab bandages. Moving off of his legs, the ginger slowly helped him into a sitting position. Making sure he was leaning against her just in case he tried to lay back down. Wrapping him with bandages, the athlete was relieved when it was finally all over.

Glancing at the medkit, Meg wasn’t surprised to see it was empty. Guess she shoulder would have to wait but that was fine. Quentin had needed it all more than her anyway. Making sure not to disturb the bandages or stitches, she moved his clothes back into place, “Think you can start moving yet? Unfortunately, we’re not out of the woods yet. There’s still a generator left before the doors open…”


	5. Not Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever kissed someone when it wasn't allowed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer! Meg AU  
> Chapter 1 of 4

Not Allowed

_Killer Meg AU Mini-Series - Chapter 1 of 4_

 

If you asked her just when she’d realized her feelings for Quentin, she honestly couldn’t give you an answer.

Originally, the times when Meg had felt her heart racing around him, she’d assumed it was from her daily runs. Every time he touched her, whether it be a gentle hand on the shoulder or help when she needed to be patched up, the athlete had decided the butterflies in her stomach were simply from the lack of physical contact while stuck in the realm. Meg had always been a sucker for any type of touch, whether it was platonic or something more.

She’d never gotten a lot of love as a child, only really getting affection from her mother. Living in a single-parent home tended to do that to a person. It didn’t help that she’d been a rebellious little brat too. Making friends hadn’t been her strong suit until she’d finally reached high school.

It wasn’t until David and Quentin became a couple that Meg realized just what she’d been feeling this entire time. The jealousy that ran through her veins every time she was them kiss was nauseating. She found herself sad at the loss of time she’d often spent with Quentin now that he was focusing most of his time towards David. The butterflies she’d once felt in her stomach were gone, rage now a common replacement for them.

The athlete had been in love with the insomniac this entire time and she’d been too dense to realize it.

How could she be so disconnected from her own emotions? Had being stuck within this realm for so long messed with her this badly? Meg knew she’d been focusing on survival more than anything else but… not even realizing she was in love seemed insane.

Meg had been avoiding Quentin for a week now, unable to face him after realizing her feelings for him. Just how were you supposed to face someone you loved while they were dating someone else? She wasn’t sure she could handle that right now, her sanity already strained from the constant dying during trials. The ginger was fine to keep things this way, fine with knowing that Quentin was happy even if her life felt like hell.

It wasn’t until Quentin showed up in front of her that Meg realized the gig was up. Judging by the frown on his face, she was sure he knew about her avoidance. Unable to look him in the eyes, Meg’s blue eyes focused on a random tree behind him. Before she could even think of what to say, he asked, “Did I upset you somehow?”

A bit surprised by that question, her eyes snapped to him. Upset her? Sure she was upset but it wasn’t fair to blame him. It wasn’t as if he could’ve known. Crossing her arms, Meg shook her head, “No, of course not. I’ve just been busy, that’s all.”

“Busy? Really? It’s not like there’s a lot to do here,” Quentin pointed out. He hated confrontation but it was clear Meg was avoiding something. Reaching out to grab Meg’s hand, he was surprised when she took a step back to dodge him. That wasn’t like her at all. Eyebrows furrowing together, he said, “You’re being ridiculous. Just tell me what’s wrong. You’ve confided in me before.”

Frustrated beyond belief, Meg couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t just leave her alone. Since when had he cared so much? Quentin would never see her as more than a friend anyway. Taken over by her rage, she didn’t think twice when she lunged forward and grabbed Quentin’s shoulders.

Practically smashing her lips against his, Meg closed her eyes and ignored the way he tensed up. Savoring the way her lips moved against his, she felt her anger evaporate before finally pulling away. At that moment, she couldn’t even find it in herself to care about the fact Quentin was dating someone else. Staring him down, she stated, “You’re my problem. Just get out of my head already.”

Before Quentin had a chance to respond, Meg felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and yank her away. Stumbling to catch herself, she didn’t have a chance before David’s fist met her cheek. Falling flat on her ass, the athlete winced as she brought a hand up to the area. It was definitely going to bruise and she wouldn’t be surprised if it got swollen. Forcing herself onto her feet, she nearly missed the tears starting to form in Quentin’s eyes before she ran off.

She could hear David screaming behind her but Meg couldn’t find it in herself to focus on his words. It was obvious that he was threatening her anyway. What was the point in knowing what he was saying? Meg would never be able to show her face to either of them again.

Stupid… She was so damn stupid.


	6. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does this feel as bad as it does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer! Meg AU  
> Chapter 2 of 4

Forgiveness

_Killer Meg AU Mini-Series - Chapter 2 of 4_

 

“I forgive you, but I’m not going to forget what you did.”

Honestly, Meg hadn’t expected to be forgiven at all. She’d expected things to be awkward from here on out. The athlete had even gone as far as to start avoiding the insomniac again before he’d finally approached her. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head.

“Yeah… Okay, I can understand that,” she fumbled out, finally finding her voice again. It’s not like she really wanted Quentin to forget the kiss in the first place. Even if it had been a mistake on her part, she’d still enjoyed it way more than she would ever admit.

Unsure of what else to say, the ginger glanced away from Quentin and awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. Finally finding it in herself to meet his eyes, she stated, “I’m sorry. I never should’ve done it to begin with…”

Despite the apologies and forgiveness, Meg knew it would never be the same between them. Things were going to be awkward for who knew how long. Hell, it might stay awkward forever. As it was, she was still struggling to look Quentin in the eye without feeling guilty over that kiss.

Should she like… leave now? What else was there to say? She just felt so awkward standing here and none of it was Quentin’s fault. It had all been because her jealousy had gotten the best of her. If only she’d been able to keep it to herself. Stupid her…


	7. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your emotions can twist the very foundation of who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer! Meg AU  
> Chapter 3 of 4
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Character Death  
> Decapitation  
> Insanity  
> Torture  
> Revenge Killing  
> Slight Necrophilia

Twisted

_Killer Meg AU Mini-Series - Chapter 3 of 4_

 

Standing above David, the ginger grinned as she watched him writhe around on the dirt for a moment. Just when it looked as if he were going to stand up, she was quick to bring her foot down on his chest. Hearing the sickening crush of bone echo out, she laughed as the male cried out in pain. Blue eyes sparkling with mirth, she hummed, “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, David.”

Lifting her foot back up, Meg slammed her foot down onto his throat. Crushing his trachea, she watched as he struggled to breath. Putting more of her weight there, the blades on her feet sliced through his neck to sever his head. Leaning down to pick up David’s severed head, the athlete watched as blood spewed and mixed with the dirt below. Smiling at the head, she pressed a kiss to his lips before dropping it, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everyone in your place.”

Hearing some shuffling, Meg’s eyes snapped up to meet Quentin. Clearly pleased to see him, she tilted her head to the side before throwing her arms open, “There you are! Here I thought you’d scurry along and try to avoid me! That’s what everyone else has been doing. Such a shame, y’know? You make friends with the Entity and everyone is suddenly on their way to avoiding you like the plague.”

Unsure of what to do, Quentin’s eyes stared at David’s body before finally looking back up at Meg. He’d known that they were going against a new killer but he never could’ve expected it to be her. When she’d disappeared, everyone had assumed that the athlete had somehow escaped. No one could’ve imagined that she’d gone on and become a killer. Quentin had known she’d been struggling after everything that had happened but…

“Meg,” he fumbled out, taking in her form. Though she’d already started changing, the athlete didn’t look as monstrous as some of the other killers yet. Instead of wearing her usual workout pants, it seemed as if the Entity had wrapped her up in darkness. Her legs and feet were one shade of black, seeming as if she’d been dunked in ink. On the bottom of her feet were silver blades coated with blood, seemingly similar to ice skates. They were just as deadly if he were the judge from the fact that she’d decapitated David so easily. Her hair was the fiery red he remembered, though it was let down to run wild instead of in its memorable braids. Her shirt was the same, though it was covered in blood and practically torn to shreds. In her hands was a hatchet, which she noticed Quentin looking at.

“Oh, this little thing? Don’t worry about it! It’s not one I throw. The Huntress is simply lending it to me until I get used to swinging with my legs,” the woman explained, waving the hatchet around. Spotting the terror in his eyes, her smile slipped away as her eyes grew dark. Tightening her grasp on the hatchet, she growled, “Don’t look at me like that. Like… Like I’m some sort of monster. I’ve simply grown to fit my surroundings so I can survive.”

“Meg… Stop this,” Quentin stated, his voice shaking. Staring at him in confusion, Meg raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. Realizing that she was listening, he was quick to continue, “You don’t need to do this. There’s no need to kill anyone. To… to listen to the Entity. You’re killing your friends, Meg. These are people you used to survive with for years.”

Walking towards her, he reached out to grab her empty hand. His eyes were practically pleading for her to stop. Ignoring the blood soaking her hand from when she’d picked up David’s head, Quentin begged, “Stop this, please. Why are you even doing this?”

Yanking her hand away from him, the ginger shoved Quentin down into the dirt. Towering above him, she moved her foot over his hand and stepped down. Ignoring the crushing of bone as the blade easily cut through his hand, Meg leaned down until their noses were nearly touching, “Stop? Why would I ever do that? This is all your fault anyway, Quentin. Just how was I supposed to stay there after everything that had happened?”

Straightening back up, she smiled down at him before humming, “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll keep your head in a great spot back at my home…”

Screams echoed throughout the trial as Meg decapitated Quentin just as she’d done to David. Picking up his severed head, the killer kissed his lips before holding Quentin’s head close. Walking off with her prize, the ginger seemed pleased with herself. Two people had died on the hook and two had died by her hands. Certainly, the Entity would be pleased with her offering.

After all, she was happy with how it had all turned out…


	8. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no redemption for a sinner like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer! Meg AU  
> Chapter 4 of 4

Last Kiss

_Killer Meg AU Mini-Series - Chapter 4 of 4_

 

Three survivors were dead and only a single generator had been done.

There was no chance for Quentin to escape her, she was already on his trail. As if gliding on top of the earth, the ginger was quick to gain on the survivor. He was nervous, easy prey for a hunter like her. The insomniac clearly didn’t have his head on straight during this trial and part of her wondered why.

The other half of her knew that it was no longer her concern.

Close enough to know her kick would collect, the athlete swung her leg up and watched as the blade of her shoe sliced into his back. Quentin stumbled but kept himself standing, the will to survive giving him a small burst of speed. It was nothing she couldn’t catch up to though. Watching him hobble ahead, the ginger raised an eyebrow when he wasted time to throw down a pallet.

Didn’t they realize by now that those things didn’t hinder her?

Dashing at the pallet, she placed her hand onto the wooden board before leaping over it. If years of track and field taught her anything, it was how to leap over a flimsy obstacle. Though, the Entity didn’t let her do it often. Something about ‘the game’ not being fair if she could do it 24/7. Not like she cared.

Lunging at Quentin, Meg knocked him over and slammed his face into the dirt. The blow had knocked his beanie off, the flimsy hat lost somewhere in the dirt. Struggling to break free from her grasp, he was surprised to be flipped over onto his back.

He hated looking at Meg like this and every match against her left him feeling as is the blood in his veins had gone cold. Despite what everyone back at camp told him, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for what had become of her. It was stupid but sometimes he wondered if things would’ve gone differently if he’d accepted that damned kiss instead.

“Don’t you think this game of cat and mouse gets boring after a while?” she questioned him, hair flying wildly behind her. Her locks moved in the wind as if it were fire, reminding him of the campfire - of the warmth her friendship had once given him.

“You don’t need to do this, Meg.”

Those same words again. Every time she had him alone, that was all he would say. It was like he was taunting her, mocking her for becoming what she was now. Didn’t need to do this? Of course she didn’t need to.

Meg had wanted to.

Back when the Entity had opened up its arms to her, Meg had been foolish enough to walk into its embrace as if it would be her salvation. She’d just felt so angry and lost at the time. It had all felt hopeless and suffocating. After she’d forced a kiss on Quentin, she couldn’t find it in herself to even speak to any of the other survivors. It had been a downward spiral until she’d finally just given up.

The Entity had given her a chance to leave her surroundings and she’d accepted it without thinking of the costs.

Her first trial had been a rush of adrenaline. Meg had been overjoyed and her jealous heart had been able to kill to its content. The decapitations and all that blood… it was like the gaping hole in her chest had been filled. She’d felt complete again.

It was a lie though.

Every trial after that felt worse than the last. Unlike the other killers, she had once been friends with the people she was harming. Looking into their eyes every time they were on the hook or about to die by her hands, it hurt.

She’d ruined herself but there was no turning back.

“I don’t have a choice anymore,” Meg stated, staring down at him. Shaking his head, Quentin tried to gain control of the situation. For the first time in months, she was actually responding to him during a trial instead of ignoring his pleas.

“You always have a choice.”

Struggling with herself for a moment, Meg bit down on her bottom lip. Reaching for her shoe, she went to remove the blade from the bottom. The fact that they were detachable was a big help when she was to kill someone by her own hands yet...

Meg couldn’t find it in herself to do it.

Freezing up, her eyes moved to glance at Quentin’s right hand. Glimmering in his palm was a key to the hatch, one that she’d seen Claudette enter the trial with earlier. He must’ve picked it up at some point. Turning her attention to his face, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Why was his face blur-?

Feeling tears slide down her cheeks, the killer’s hands slowly came up to touch the wet trails. Quentin seemed just as surprised as her, perhaps even more. Unsure of what to do, Meg tried to laugh only for it to leave her lips as a choked sob.

God, she couldn’t do this anymore.

There was no salvation for her though. Returning to the campfire wouldn’t change her back, she’d still be this hideous monster. It wouldn’t erase the countless times she’d killed people that once called her a friend. Meg was never going to go home. This would be her world for an eternity and she’d never know what to do with herself. How could she ever expect to right her wrongs?

“…Meg?”

Focusing on Quentin once more, she caught a glimmer of something in his eyes. Concern? Hope? Meg couldn’t be sure. She’d forgotten how to tell emotions apart long ago.

Wiping away her tears, her hands came up to cup Quentin’s face. He flinched as if expecting to be harmed and she couldn’t find it in herself to blame him. After all, the athlete had been the one to instill all that fear within him.

Leaning forward, she pressed her bloodied lips against his chapped ones. It was a soft kiss, one that could barely be felt. This was the only way she could think to express her feelings anymore. Some way to say sorry.

An attempt to say goodbye and apologize for all she’d done.

Pushing herself off Quentin, her eyes were a raging storm of blue as she made up her mind. She may not be able to redeem herself but there was one last thing she could do, “The hatch… It’s in the killer shack.”

Turning her back to him, Meg walked off in the other direction. There was no need to follow him there. Quentin was a smart man, he could get himself there. Plus, if she stood at the hatch then he may worry about being grabbed at the last second.

“Hey, wait a second!” he fumbled out, his mind racing to try and figure out what was going on. For a moment there, Quentin had caught a glimpse of the athlete he’d once known. The runner who brought him along through the woods and never pushed for him to talk when he wasn’t comfortable. Stumbling back up, the insomniac found himself desperate for an answer, “That’s really you, isn’t it, Meg?”

Pausing in her stride, she didn’t bother turning around to look at him. After a moment, laughter left the killer as she started to walk off, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m simply feeling generous today.”

A lie. That was a lie.

Meg was done with this realm. Finished with being a tool for the Entity and being a monster in the eyes of her friend. There was no chance that she could ever redeem herself. She’d done too many wrongs to ever make up for it. There was one thing she could do though. Something the survivors would never have a shot at.

The athlete could try to free them. As a killer, she was finally close enough to actually touch the Entity. She only had one chance, a single shot to try and make her existence worth something. If she succeeded, at least Meg might be able to forgive herself for all she had done.

Failure wasn’t an option. If she failed, there would never be a second chance. There were consequences for biting the hand which feeds you. The Entity would never keep around a servant who had dared to try and harm it. Meg would certainly die if she failed but she simply couldn’t find it in herself to care.

After all, she knew deserved any pain that came her way after all she’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably write more of this AU in the future, tbh. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. This entire ship is a guilty pleasure of mine.


	9. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot nights and secret scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Scars

Soft

 

It was an obnoxiously hot night. Everyone else was either off in a trial of exploring the surrounding woods. Meg had decided to stay at the campfire, having done her run earlier in the day. She’d known Quentin had stayed as well but she hadn’t really seen him.

When she’d finally spotted Quentin with his sleeves rolled up, Meg was pretty shocked. While the athlete had never seen the scars before, she was aware of the fact that they were there. It had been mentioned in passing once, a slip of the tongue when the insomniac was insanely tired. She could tell he’d regretted it the moment it had left his lips so Meg hadn’t tried to pry. Instead, she’d simply let the topic die.

Quentin had appreciated that.

Sitting beside the beanie-loving dork, Meg took his hand in her own. Weaving their fingers together, she pulled his arm slightly so that it rested in her lap. Bringing her free hand to his skin, the athlete took her time to trace over every scar she could find. Clearly nervous, Quentin looked like he was waiting for the bombardment of questions. 

However, they never came.

Relaxing a bit at the realization that she wouldn’t ask, he stopped trying to pull his arm away. After a moment, he whispered, “You won’t tell anyone, right…?”

Shaking her head, Meg hummed, “It’ll stay between us. It’s not my story to tell.”


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to read an anime-cliche first kiss?

First Kiss

 

All they’d been doing was walking together in the surrounding woods. It hadn’t been anything serious. In fact, it was common for the two to walk the woods together.

Quentin enjoyed the short trips away from the campfire and all the people. As much as he loved his friends, sometimes he just needed some time alone. Well, as alone as he could be. The insomniac didn’t really trust himself alone in the woods, worrying that he might get himself lost. Everything just looked the same.

That’s why he usually went with Meg.

The athlete went into the woods daily for a jog. Despite the fact that she was taken by the Entity, Meg was determined to keep up her regular runs. She’d taken the time to learn the woods like the back of her hand, knowing she’d never get lost. Whenever Quentin decided to tag along with her, the ginger would slow down to a walk and stay silent.

Their walks together were always silent but never awkward.

Today was another one of those walks. Quentin needed some time away from the group and Meg was fine with guiding him around the woods again. Leading the way like usual, she did her best to make sure she pointed out any things that could trip him up.

Of course, the one time she didn’t point out a log was the time that Quentin would trip.

Hearing him yelp, she turned around only to see him barreling towards her. Bringing her arms up to catch him, Meg found herself unable to stop his fall. Hitting her back on the ground, she felt the wind get knocked out of her from the action. Not to mention, Quentin’s face whacked her mouth from the momentum.

“Sorry, sorry!” he fumbled out, quick to push himself back up. Spotting the cut on his lip, her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to catch her breath. Forcing herself to sit up, Meg coughed out, “No problem, it happens. Just… gimme a sec.”

Licking her chapped lips, she paused as she felt a cut with her tongue. Bringing a hand up to the small mark, her eyes glanced back at Quentin’s lips. The cuts… they matched up. How the hell did you trip and slam your lips against someone else’s?

Geez, he was so clumsy. She’d have to keep an eye out for him.


	11. To Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't fall asleep, he just can't. He'll do anything to stay awake, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Implied Self Harm  
> Scars

To Stay Awake

 

Meg had woken up to the soft sound of sobbing. Letting out a groan, the ginger forced herself to sit up and glance around. For a moment, she couldn’t find anything out of place. It wasn’t until her third sweep of the campsite that she finally realized Quentin was missing. Growing rather concerned, the athlete was quick to force herself onto her feet.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as her mind began to flood with terrible ideas. Waking up from the sudden shock, she focused on the sound of the crying. Heading away from the campfire, it took her a moment before she finally walked into the surrounding woods. Pushing through bushes and ducking under tree branches, it took longer than she would’ve liked to find Quentin in the darkness.

Unsure of what to do for a moment, Meg stayed silent as she took it all in. She couldn’t figure out just what had happened but his sleeves were rolled up. Whether the injuries on his inner arms were from a nightmare with Freddy or self-inflicted were something she couldn’t figure out. Meg really hoped it was the former. She’d never considered him the type to hurt himself but situations like these tended to drive people to the edge of their sanity.

Trying her best to tread softly, the crunching of leaves beneath her feet didn’t seem to bother Quentin. If anything, he didn’t even seem to realize she was there. Sitting beside the insomniac, she couldn’t find any words to say. Instead, she simply wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Practically moving him into her lap, Meg brought her other hand up to the back of his head. Gently guiding him so he could hide his face against her shoulder, Meg kept Quentin close and allowed him to cry.

Until he was done, she’d simply act as a guard dog and scare off anyone else if they came searching. It wasn’t like everyone needed to see Quentin in such a state…


	12. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't she learn to get her own things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic? Crack fic. Literally only written for Halloween.
> 
> Meg is 100% someone who would steal the clothing of others and claim it as her own. Change my mind.

Thief

 

“Did you just steal my clothes to dress up as me for Halloween?”

“Oh please, that’s not the only reason I stole your clothes. It was totally part of it though,” Meg laughed, readjusting the beanie on her head.

It had taken a lot of effort to grab a set of Quentin’s clothes. Ever since it had become known that she frequently stole other people’s clothing for her own, he’d been guarding his outfits with his life. Honestly, there had been one point when the athlete thought he might just pile up his clothes and rest on the 24/7.

He’d finally messed up thought and that’s when she’d been able to make her move.

“Look, I even brought a medkit for authenticity!” she joked, clearly pleased with herself.


End file.
